


ARRONBURRSURRWHEREITHAPPENS

by carpcatfish



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AT - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, PARENT DEATH WARNING, Read, WARNINB YAOU DONGT LIEK DONT READ, Will - Freeform, own, pls, your
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpcatfish/pseuds/carpcatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ARRONBURRSURRWHEREITHAPPENS

Won dei brucne wayen was lek wolking out of weynetech so sudenty he zees a rea;;y prwtty fase./ he hed bootiful bleu violert eys much leik his mummaso he shed a tear, he wuld always remmber hes mehm. The boeatu was drsused up in 18th centruuty clothing but brucean never know that, becuz he wore butsuit. He dn gos up 2 him, “Pardon meh r u arron burr, surr?” he askedcd as a hustirical rfernce,  
“no u fucking n00b 1 am hurmiltehn, aluxunnder hamoiletond,”  
“oooh shit5 iyts tghnen guy that is oiuytr of the 10ddfghjiolllllllaer bile*”  
“si. meh ded left me wen I was leeik 10 idk, I cri *singe tear*”  
“OH MEH GIOOOSH, MEE TOO”  
“ruieelly im ur deddy?”  
“we shuld have a fuck”  
“omhg yasssss”  
so dey wen into The Room Where It happens end fu0cked thertrew.  
\---- In thegtifuj other sideof the cityu through thesn hb batcom-  
Deck is hearing the mjuens from heds mentor so hears dis wih therest UF ZE batfamily, damein lay traumatized/.  
\---ZE ENBFD---


End file.
